thelostfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
Rules specific to The Lost Frontier setting for Pathfinder. This list is non-exhaustive; only the most important and specific rules are called out here. Many changes to the vanilla Pathfinder setting, including re-skins of systems, races, classes and items, may not be listed here. Only rule changes, or additions, will be listed in completion. Major System Changes These are changes that fundamentally alter the vanilla game. E6 Summary This system stops normal character advancement at level 6. Characters continue to progress by gaining feats at regular intervals past that point. Why we're using it It's the perfect fit for our setting. Higher levels of Pathfinder go far beyond the scope of a western story. Here's a breakdown: * Levels 1-5: Save the city * Levels 6-10: Save the country * Levels 11-15: Save the world * Levels 16-20: Save the universe While those higher levels can certainly be a lot of fun, they don't fit the Lost Frontier. Also, the problems of average folk start to become distant and meaningless when the party is meeting Cthulu every Tuesday for coffee. A gripping western story is about people, about the land, and about finding your place in the world. Read the summary in the link, and talk to your GM if you have questions. Also, check out this article explaining how **Gandalf would have only been a 5th level caster in the Pathfinder/D&D system, and this one discussing Pathfinder's remarkable ability to simulate real world challenges at lower levels. **For anyone who has read the Silmarillion and other Tolkien backstory works, put your pitchforks down. Gandalf would not have actually been a fifth level caster when his true nature is taken into account. The article is only taking into account the magical abilities he displays in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Peace be with you. Notes/Changes from original system None at this time. We'll address changes as our party gets closer to 6th level. Alternative rule systems These are alternative rules that make major changes to individual Pathfinder systems. Most are being implemented to either make the game more dynamic, or to make it fit the Lost Frontier setting better. Automatic Bonus Progression Summary The game assumes that each player will be gaining a certain amount of magical items that grant bonuses to abilities as characters level up. This makes those assumed bonuses part of leveling up, allowing players to use equipment slots on more interesting or unique items. However, the changes to weapons and armor will be ignored. Why we're using it There are a few systems in the game that really cramp a players ability to make decisions that make sense from a roleplaying perspective because they carry heavy mechanical penalties. For example, a player might really like the idea of using a Ring of Climbing, but decide against it because they'll be hosed in combat if they don't use a Ring of Protection. This system changes things up so that characters are free to use unique or interesting items without worrying about hamstringing themselves in combat. It also fits this setting better, since the Lost Frontier isn't exactly brimming with magical items. Weapon and Armor changes in this system are being ignored because they are complex and don't accomplish the desired goal of simplifying the Pathfinder system. Notes/Changes from base system Ignore changes to weapons and armor, and any level bonus that grants weapon/armor attunement Background skills Summary This separates the default list of skills into two categories: Adventuring Skills and Background Skills. The idea is that some skills, such as the Profession skills, are interesting and add unique flavor, but are not nearly as useful as something like Perception, making it difficult to put points in them. This system gives all players two bonus skill points that can only be used on background skills, allowing those skills to be leveled without worrying about hamstringing your character's ability to be useful. Why we're using it This system patches a major weakness in the default skills system and opens up a lot of opportunity for roleplaying and interesting characters. Notes/Changes from base system * Knowledge (arcana) is renamed Knowledge (blood metal) * Knowledge (nobility) is renamed Knowledge (leaders) Called Shots Summary Players may target specific body parts of an enemy with attacks. These attacks are more difficult to hit, but can inflict devastating effects. Why we're using it It's intuitive and adds flavor to combat. Notes/Changes from base system Rules as written, GM has complete discretion as to specific usage in game. Death and Unconsciousness Summary When you hit 0 hit points, you make a series of saving throws. If you succeed 3 times before you fail 3 times, you stabilize. If not, you die. Why we're using it The default Pathfinder rules for death are math heavy and fiddly. This system adds a lot more potential for drama, and is very lightweight. Notes/Changes from base system This system is a bit different from the others in this list in that it did not come from a Pathfinder rulebook. Instead, this is stolen from Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition. The complete system is included here for reference: Falling Unconscious If damage reduces you to 0 hit points and fails to kill you, you fall unconscious (see appendix A). This unconsciousness ends if you regain any hit points. Death Saving Throws Whenever you start your turn with 0 hit points, you must make a special saving throw, called a death saving throw, to determine whether you creep closer to death or hang onto life. Unlike other saving throws, this one isn’t tied to any ability score. You are in the hands of fate now, aided only by spells and features that improve your chances of succeeding on a saving throw. Roll a d20: If the roll is 10 or higher, you succeed. Otherwise, you fail. A success or failure has no effect by itself. On your third success, you become stable (see below). On your third failure, you die. The successes and failures don’t need to be consecutive; keep track of both until you collect three of a kind. The number of both is reset to zero when you regain any hit points or become stable. Rolling a 20: When you make a death saving throw, if you roll a 20 on the d20, you immediately stabilize and become conscious with 1 hit point. Damage at 0 Hit Points: If you take any damage while you have 0 hit points, you suffer a death saving throw failure. If the damage is from a critical hit, you suffer two failures instead. If the damage equals or exceeds your hit point maximum, you suffer instant death. Stabilizing a Creature The best way to save a creature with 0 hit points is to heal it. If healing is unavailable, the creature can at least be stabilized so that it isn’t killed by a failed death saving throw. You can use your action to administer first aid to an unconscious creature and attempt to stabilize it, which requires a successful DC 10 Wisdom (Medicine) check. A stable creature doesn’t make death saving throws, even though it has 0 hit points, but it does remain unconscious. The creature stops being stable, and must start making death saving throws again, if it takes any damage. A stable creature that isn’t healed regains 1 hit point after 1d4 hours. Esoteric Components Summary Instead of (or optionally alongside) using the default spell components, casters use one of four common components or one rare component to use their abilities. If the caster wishes, he may use twice as much of a given component to gain bonus effects on the spell. Why we're using it The default component system is really fiddly, and is tailored for a fantasy setting. This both simplifies the system and makes it easier to reskin to other settings. It also forces more cost/benefit analysis with casting spells, which fits the Lost Frontier setting quite well. Notes/Changes from base system Heavy variations on original system. See blood metal components cost page for mechanical information, and the blood metal page for narrative info. Guns Everywhere Summary Removes some of the barriers to using firearms and reduces their cost. Why we're using it In the default rules, firearms are an amazing new invention that only a very few are even aware of. This system better represents the technology level of the Lost Frontier. Also, because the image of a cleric with a shotgun is wicked cool. Notes/Changes from base system In the Lost Frontier, firearms are only moderately common. They are not being mass produced, and so might not be readily available or affordable to the average person, but they're not difficult to acquire if one has the means. All early firearms and ammunition cost 25% of prices listed in rules. All advanced firearms and ammo cost 75% of prices listed in the rules. Unless otherwise specified, all one handed firearms and scatter firearms are simple weapons, and all non-scatter two handed firearms are martial weapons. Skill Unlocks Summary All characters can take the Signature Skill feat that allows them to excel at a certain skill, free of cost, as long as they have the appropriate ranks. As they hit milestones with ranks in the skill, special abilities are unlocked. Why we're using it It's interesting and rewards you for leveling up certain skills. Notes/Changes from base system Characters must take the feat to use skill unlocks, and may only take it once. Unchained Rogue does not need the feat, but applies this to all her skills for free. Spell Crits and Spell Attack Rolls Summary In the default system, many spells are cast passively, with only the target of the spell rolling dice. In this system, the dice rolling is put back in the player's hands, and also adds in spell crits. Why we're using it Makes a spell caster's casting more interesting, and keeps ownership of results in the player's hands. Also it just makes a lot more sense to do it this way. Handily, it doesn't actually change any of the math that's happening - odds of success and failure are exactly the same. Notes/Changes from base system Rules as written; not using overclocked spells or other magic rules variations. Though the full system for Spell Fumbles will not be used, rolling a natural one on a spell attack roll may result in a fumble at the GM's discretion (this is the way normal attack critical fails are treated). Critical Wounds If a Critical hit is confirmed against a character, that character takes an injury. Roll a d20. If the result is 1-9, the wound is minor. If the result is 10 or higher, the result on the Critical Wounds table below. If a character is reduced to exactly 0 hit points, they take a minor injury and fall unconscious. If a character is reduced to less than 0 hit points, their hit point value becomes -1 and they are Dying. A Dying character must immediately make a Death Saving Throw, and at the beginning of their turn every round thereafter. Determine the results of the save using the table below: If a Dying character fails the first saving throw, use the result on the Critical Wounds table below. If a Dying character fails three Death Saving Throws before being stabilized, they are dead. Dying characters can be Stabilized. Stabilizing a character restores them to 0 hit points - they remain unconscious, but are no longer Dying. House Rules These rules are simple tweaks to existing rules, not full on alternative systems. They are typically intended to reduce complexity and smooth out fiddly bits. Ability checks Raw ability checks cannot be less than the relevant ability score/2, after the ability modifier is added but before any other bonuses are added.. This includes initiative checks. This is not a bonus to any ability, but merely a floor the check can't fall below. There may be specific exceptions to this rule, at GM discretion. Ability Scores During character creation, after abilities are rolled and racial modifiers are added, add up all the modifiers. If the total is more than 12, reroll your abilities. If your total is less than 6, you may reroll your abilities if you choose. Animal Companions Any class with a class feature that grants them an animal companion may take 20 on all training prior to game start. This effectively grants them all the basic tricks laid out in the Core Rulebook. As long as the player's Handle Animal skill check is at least equal to the level of the animal companion she is trying to control, she will not be subject to Handle Animal checks for normal tricks. There may be specific exceptions, subject to GM discretion. Some tricks will not apply to all animals - for example, an animal can only be trained as a mount if it is one size category larger than its owner. If the player wants to teach its companion a new trick, the GM will decide the difficulty and length of the training process based on the trick. Deadly Crits A number of small changes to how crits work: * Rolling a natural 20 always deals maximum damage, even if the crit is not confirmed. * On a confirmed crit, the first damage die is always maximized. If you normally deal 1d6+3 damage, your confirmed crit deals 9+1d6+3 damage. * If you confirm a crit with a natural 20, you deal max damage with all dice (any bonus dice are also maximized, but not multiplied) * If you confirm a crit with a natural 20, you have a chance to kill your opponent instantly. Roll a d20 again - if this roll is also a natural 20, you have slain your opponent in glorious fashion * So: Crit>miss = normal damage; Nat20>miss = max damage; Crit>hit = critical damage, first die maxed; Crit>nat20 = critical damage, all dice maxed; Crit>nat20>nat20 = instakill. Default crit system explained When you make a successful attack roll within your weapon's critical range (all weapons have a range of 20; some weapons and feats expand this range), you threaten a crit. To confirm the crit, you must make a second successful attack roll against the target. Note that this second attack roll does not need to fall within the weapon's critical range, it just needs to hit the target. On a natural 20, the attack automatically hits and threatens a crit even if the attack would have missed mathematically. Note that in some situations, even a natural 20 can miss due to concealment, mirror image, etc. Example: James is a 5th level fighter using a gladius (1d6, 19-20x2). He has an attack bonus of 10. He is fighting an enemy with an AC of 25. He attacks, and rolls a 19 - a potential crit. 19+10=29, which beats the target's 25 AC, so it does indeed threaten a crit. He rolls to confirm, and gets a 16. 16+10=26, which still beats 25 AC, so the crit is confirmed. Roll critical damage. '' ''Example: Same situation as above, but this time James only rolls an 11 to confirm the crit. 11+10=21, which does not beat the target's 25 AC. The crit is not confirmed, but it still counts as a normal (non-critical) hit. Roll normal damage. Example: Same as the first situation above, but this time James is fighting a target with an AC of 30. He attacks and rolls a 19 - a potential crit. 19+10=29, which does not beat the target's 30 AC, so the attack misses and does not threaten a crit. Example: Same as the first situation above, but this time James is fighting a target with an AC of 35. He attacks and rolls a 20 - an automatic hit and a critical threat. He rolls to confirm the crit, but mathematically there's no way for him to hit the target, even if he rolls another 20, so the crit is not confirmed, but normal damage applies. A critical hit means that you roll your damage more than once, with all your usual bonuses, and add the rolls together. Unless otherwise specified, the threat range for a critical hit on an attack roll is 20, and the multiplier is ×2. On a confirmed crit, roll dice and add bonuses as if you had hit your target a number of times equal to your multiplier. Note that you do not multiply precision or bonus damage, such as the Rogue's sneak attack bonus. Precision and bonus damage is added after normal damage is multiplied. Example: In the first example above, James successfully confirmed his crit. His weapon has a x2 critical multiplier. His normal attack damage is 1d6+5. He rolls 2d6+10. Increased Threat Range Sometimes your threat range is greater than 20. That is, you can score a threat on a lower number. In such cases, a roll of lower than 20 is not an automatic hit. For example: 19–20/×2: The weapon scores a threat on a natural roll of 19 or 20 (instead of just 20) and deals double damage on a critical hit. 18–20/×2: The weapon scores a threat on a natural roll of 18, 19, or 20 (instead of just 20) and deals double damage on a critical hit. Any attack roll that doesn't result in a hit is not a threat (i.e., if you roll a 19 and it's still not enough to hit your target, it's not a critical threat even on a weapon with increased crit range). Increased Critical Multiplier Some weapons deal better than double damage on a critical hit (see also, Equipment). For example: ×2: The weapon deals double damage on a critical hit. ×3: The weapon deals triple damage on a critical hit. ×3/×4: One head of this double weapon deals triple damage on a critical hit. The other head deals quadruple damage on a critical hit. ×4: The weapon deals quadruple damage on a critical hit. Encumbrance Encumbrance will not be specifically tracked - a common sense system will be in place, instead. There may be specific exceptions to this rule, such as determining how many supplies you can carry on a long journey. As long as each player's load is within reason, no tracking is necessary. Attempts to abuse this by carrying unrealistic amounts of gear will result in severe GM displeasure. Hit points per level Calculated as Average, 1st Level Max. A character with a 1d8 Hit Die and a +2 CON modifier would have 10 HP at level 1 (plus any other bonuses from feats or class features). Every level thereafter, the character gains 4+2=6 Hit Points (plus any other bonuses from feats or class features). A character can opt to roll their HP instead of taking the average if they prefer. They can choose to do this for all levels, or for all levels after level 1. However, the choice must be made at character creation, and cannot be changed afterward. Legendary Weapon Marks Some weapons bear the mark of one of the legendary old manufacturers, like Colt and Winchester. These weapons often have distinct properties that set them apart. A very few contemporary craftsmen have also begun to make their mark on the industry, giving their work a similar distinctness. This is most common on firearms, but occasionally other weapon variants bear the mark of a master craftsman. Loot distribution By default, raw loot (currency, or items which are intended to be converted into currency) will be placed in a general pool, which can be divided up at the end of play sessions, or withdrawn from at appropriate times with party approval. Other loot, including items, gear, or spell components, will be divided up upon discovery. Exactly how this is handled is up to the players, but in general items should find their way into the hands of the characters that can best make use of them (i.e., spell components to casters, swords to martial characters, etc). Loot may be handled differently by player request and with GM approval. No more free dark or low light vision In the default rules, everybody and their mother has low light vision or dark vision. This renders light levels fairly meaningless. In the Lost Frontier, only Gray Men have darkvision, and only dwarves have low light vision. Everybody else has normal vision by default, though some races may have low light vision as an alternate trait. Old Guns Many firearms in the Lost Frontier were made before the Breach, and have been neglected over the years. Most weapons found in the frontier, along with many weapons used by NPCs and enemies, have the Broken condition and are subject to increased misfires until repaired. The value of these weapons is half the normal value. Resurrection Characters will not have access to spells that allow them to resurrect creatures from death. There may be specific exceptions, at GM discretion. Scrying/Divination Characters will not have access to spells that allow them to spy on distant locations, or to clearly predict the future. There may be specific exceptions, at GM discretion. Taking 10/Taking 20 RAW allows players to "Take 10" on a skill check when they are not in immediate danger, and to "Take 20" when they have plenty of time to try over and over until they get it right. Slight clarification/modification to RAW: you cannot Take 10 on a skill that you wouldn't be able to retry, similar to how Take 20 works RAW. '''' Feats Elephant in the Room Original: http://michaeliantorno.com/feat-taxes-in-pathfinder/ - Modified slightly for Lost Frontier (noted in bold) From the original: By all metrics, Pathfinder is the most satisfying pen-and-paper game I’ve ever played. The class balance feels good, the math isn’t overwhelming, and the community support is outstanding. However, it suffers from one syndrome that haunts the creation of every new character: feat taxes. Many veteran players lament that you need three feats to go to the bathroom in Pathfinder. It’s a cheeky musing, but one rooted in truth. Pathfinder’s feats are arranged in sprawling tiers, often requiring an investment of three or more feats to unlock a single more advanced one. While it’s satisfying to work towards a goal, many rungs on the feat ladder are considered either undesirable or overtly mundane. These are feat taxes. Below I’ve highlighted a number of revisions to Pathfinder’s feat tree to help ease the situation. I’ve focused mainly on combat feats, arguably the worst offenders. Feel free to incorporate these changes into your own house rules or make your own suggestions in the comments. Agile Maneuvers Gone. A character adds their dexterity to the CMB if they’re wielding a finesse weapon and their strength otherwise. This goes hand and hand with the previous change. Making combat maneuvers more accessible will be a recurring theme of this article. Combat Expertise Gone. Now simple a combat option for any class with at least +1 BAB. The most heinous feat tax next to Weapon Finesse. Combat Expertise is taken to progress to better feats then promptly forgotten about. I like it as an option, but it’s not worth spending a feat on. Deadly Aim Gone. Now simple a combat option for any class with at least +1 BAB. Like Power Attack, Deadly Aim is another mandatory feat that should be available to everyone. It takes a high BAB to abuse Deadly Aim, so I’m not overly concerned about the change throwing a wrench into class balance. Deft Maneuvers New. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip, disarm, dirty trick, feint, reposition, or steal combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. Why is it so hard to pull off combat maneuvers in this game? It seems like you need three feats before you can attempt to trip someone without impaling yourself on your own polearm. Eliminating Combat Expertise as a prerequisite and wrapping up all these improved combat maneuver feats into a single package simplifies things. It would prevent fighters from being stonewalled if a monster is immune to their combat maneuver of choice and make the feats much more attractive to feat-starved classes. Greater Deft Maneuvers As Deft Maneuvers, but with the "Greater" versions of all. Deft Maneuvers is a pre-req. Dodge Revised. You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. This bonus increases to +4 against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened tile. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Spring Attack isn’t a great feat, but it lends itself to interesting builds. Unfortunately, the prerequisites of Dodge and Mobility are often too much for a player to stomach. Merging these feats makes Spring Attack more accessible and subsequently transforms two mediocre feats into a single spectacular one. Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Revised. Prerequisites now Dex 17, Two-Weapon Fighting, BAB +6. In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Once your BAB reaches +11, you also gain a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. Two-weapon fighting isn’t as good as Paizo seems to think it is. Pathfinder Society scenarios are seemingly designed to prevent full-attacks; I’ve rarely encountered one without difficult terrain, magical entanglement, or some other battlefield hindrance. The massive feat investment only adds insult to injury. Coupled with the Weapon Finesse change, this feat merger puts two-weapon fighting more in line with the generally much stronger two-handed weapon builds. Improved Trip, Improved Disarm, Improved Dirty Trick, Improved Feint, Improved Reposition, Improved Steal Gone. Replaced with Deft Maneuvers. Improved Bull Rush, Improved Drag, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder Gone. Replaced with Powerful Maneuvers. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting Gone. Merged with Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Martial Mastery Gone. Combat feats like Weapon Focus now apply to weapon groups instead of a specific weapon by default. Pathfinder frequently forces a player to invest heavily in a single weapon. For instance, two-weapon fighting rogues are stuck with mirrored weapons so their Weapon Finesse and Weapon Focus benefits apply to both their attacks. Expanding these feats to cover the weapon groups mentioned under the fighter’s Weapon Training would make things much more flexible. We might finally see a samurai wielding a daisho. Mobility Gone. Merged with Dodge. Power Attack Gone. Now simply a combat option for any class with at least +1 BAB. Power Attack is too useful to be a feat. It’s the first feat taken by any character with the strength and BAB to abuse it and likely ranks as the single most popular feat in Pathfinder. Turning it into a combat option available to anyone with at least +1 BAB is a reasonable change and still stalls caster and hybrid classes from grabbing specialized combat feats too early. Powerful Maneuvers New. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a bull rush, drag, overrun, or sunder combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. The same deal as Deft Maneuvers. More combat maneuvers at a lower feat investment is just a good idea all around. Greater Powerful Maneuvers As Powerful Maneuvers, but with the "Greater" versions of all. Powerful Maneuvers is a pre-req. Point-Blank Shot Gone. Now simply a combat option for any class with at least +1 BAB. Precise Shot Feat given for free to all characters with at least 1 BAB. Weapon Finesse Gone. The “light weapons” category has been renamed to “finesse weapons.” Characters can choose to use either their dexterity bonus or their strength bonus to hit with these weapons, no feat required. “Finesse” is also now a weapon attribute like “brace” or “trip,” allowing a weapon in another category to be finessed (like the rapier). Weapon Finesse is the ultimate feat tax. It’s begrudgingly mandatory for most rogues, specifically two-weapon fighting builds. I understand Paizo worries that dexterity might become an uber stat, but weapon finesse still doesn’t grant a damage bonus. It’s really the only thing rogue’s have to compensate for their lackluster BAB. Skills New Skills CRAFT (CLOCKWORK) This skill operates just like any other Craft skill, but because of the complexity of clockwork devices the DCs start at 10 for the most basic items and skyrocket to 40 or higher in rare cases. A clockworker can attempt to create a clockwork item in half the normal amount of time by adding +5 to the DC of the desired item. This skill may used to repair clockworks in the following ways: Quick Fix: You may use a full round action to remove the Broken condition from a clockwork item for a short time. Make a Craft (Clockworks) check (DC 10 + hp damage to be repaired). Success means you may use that item normally for a number of rounds equal to your ranks in Craft (Clockworks). Repair Construct: Repair a construct or sentient clockwork. Repairing a construct takes four hours. Make a Craft (Clockworks) skill check (DC 15 + construct’s HD). If successful, restore 1d4 hp to the construct. If you exceed the DC by 5 or more, add your Intelligence modifier (if positive) to this amount. Treat Critical Damage: To treat critical damage, make a Craft (Clockworks) skill check (DC 20) as a full round action. Success restores 2 hit points per level or HD of the creature. Successes of 5 or more over the DC add your Intelligence modifier (if positive) to this amount. A creature can only benefit from this ability once every 24 hours. Misc Gunpowder Inquisition * Gain the Gunsmithing feat at level 1. * At level 3, gain the Gunplay (Ex) special ability, which grants Dex-to-Dmg on a specific type of firearm (pistols, revolvers, muskets, rifles, etc). The choice is permanent. Category:Rules and Mechanics